


Wedding in Paradise

by iBowtieCrew



Series: Wedding in Paradise [1]
Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBowtieCrew/pseuds/iBowtieCrew
Summary: "Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière conversation. 1095 jours. 26 280 heures, pour être précis."





	1. "Ça me terrorise"

**Author's Note:**

> Tout ceci est purement fictif.

_«Vincent & Robin_  
_sont heureux de_  
_vous invité à leur_  
_mariage qui aura_  
_lieu le Samedi_  
_04 Juillet 2020 à_  
_l'île Maurice.»_

 

 

Yann tournait le carton d'invitation joliment décoré dans ses mains. Il savait que Martin était invité et qu'il avait confirmé sa venue. Lui aussi avait confirmé sa venue, la peur au ventre. Se retrouver face au reporter après des années sans nouvelles l'effrayait. Trois années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière conversation. 1095 jours. 26 280 heures, pour être précis. Non pas qu'il ait compté. Non, Yann n'aurait jamais fait ça. À force de le triturer dans tout les sens, les angles du carton étaient devenus abîmé. Le mariage avait lieu dans une semaine, son avion partait demain matin. Il fallait qu'il prépare sa valise.

 

Une heure plus tard, Ali arriva avec des pizzas dans les mains tandis que Yann finissait ses bagages. Les deux hommes dévorèrent la nourriture en regardant leur film préféré, Diamants sur le canapé. Quand les dernières notes du générique retentirent, Ali regarda soudainement son meilleur ami. Celui-ci venait de s'allumer une cigarette et son regard s'était posé sur le carton qui trônait au milieu de la table basse.  
 

 

 «Tu as peur ? Yann tourna sa tête vers le franco-marocain et le regarda longuement avant de finir par acquiescer.  
 - C'est ridicule. Je devrais pas être aussi effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver face à un gamin de 33 ans.  
 - Un gamin dont tu es toujours amoureux.»  
 

 

Le journaliste ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, préférant regarder la fumée de sa cigarette tournoyer dans les airs avant de s'évaporée. Ça lui faisait penser à sa relation avec Martin. Ils s'étaient longtemps tournés autour avant de s'avouer les choses, ils avaient été heureux, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où tout était parti en fumée. Jusqu'à **elle**. Même si ils avaient mis un peu de temps à s'en rendre compte, tout s'était envolé ce jour là. Tout s'était brisé quand elle était entrée dans leurs vies.

 

 

«Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de la voir. Je sais qu'elle sera là et ça me terrorise., finit par avouer Yann.  
\- Ça va bien se passer. Je serais là. Si ça va pas, tu me feras un signe discret et je ferais distraction, d'accord ?»

 

 

Yann finit par hocher la tête et les deux hommes se quittèrent au milieu de la nuit. Épuisé, Yann s'endormit rapidement et il n'y pensa plus. Le lendemain, c'est aux côté d'Ali que le journaliste fît le trajet. Tout deux profitèrent des 11 heures de vol pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris dans les séries qu'ils regardaient à cause de leurs émissions respectives.

 

C'est à 19 heures, heure locale, que l'avion atterrit à Port-Louis. Yann et Ali se rendirent immédiatement à l'hôtel, désireux de prendre une douche. Un restaurant faisant partit de l'hôtel, c'est là que les deux amis se retrouvèrent, une heure plus tard. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et bonne humeur, la conversation allant à l'excitation d'être sur une île aussi magnifique à l'impatience de découvrir les paysages sublimes de la capitale. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à 10 heures dans le hall avant de rejoindre leurs chambres respectives.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que Yann, Ali et Maïtena étaient allongés sur le sable chaud. Ils avaient passés une grande partie de la journée à explorer la ville avant de venir se poser sur l'une des magnifiques plages de Port-Louis. L'avion de la présentatrice avait atterit à l'aube et elle avait tout de suite rejoint les garçons, impatiente de découvrir cette île. Yann était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est un rire aigu suivit d'un plus grave qui l'en extirpa. Les yeux azur du présentateur s'ouvrir et se posèrent sur deux silhouettes un peu plus loin.

 

**Il était là.**

 

Martin était là et il n'était pas seul. Il était avec elle. Maïtena et Ali les repérèrent aussi puisqu'ils se levèrent tout les deux pour les saluer. Les yeux noisettes du plus jeune finirent par se posé sur Yann qui était resté immobile sur sa serviette. Il finit par se lever à son tour pour les saluer, la peur au ventre. Plus il approchait, plus le visage de Martin devenait net. Il était toujours aussi beau.

 

 

«Bonjour !, s'exclama une voix fluette en le voyant arriver.  
\- Bonjour, répondit Yann, un léger sourire au lèvres avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Martin. Bonjour Martin.  
\- Salut Yann.»


	2. "On peux plus continuer comme ça"

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques secondes avant que le regard du brun dérive sur la fille à ses côtés. Posant une main sur les cheveux bouclés de celle-ci, il lui sourit tendrement.

  
  
«Princesse, je te présente Yann. Je travaillais avec lui avant. Yann, je te présente Elise, ma fille.»  
  
  
L'enfant devint soudainement timide, se cachant derrière les jambes de son père. Yann essaya de lui sourire joyeusement mais la voir lui rappelait leur rupture. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle n'était qu'un nourrisson effrayée par les cris à l'époque. Non, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même. C'était de sa faute si Martin était parti, sa fille sous le bras. Il revoyait ces moments quand il fermait les yeux. Leur premier baiser, le moment où Martin avait appris la nouvelle puis leur rupture.

 

**Flashback -**

_03 Septembre 2016._

Ça faisait deux semaines que Martin était rentré de ses vacances à Biarritz avec Hugo. Yann s'était amusé à le taquiner sur Instagram, après avoir vu une photo de lui en train de jouer de la guitare sur la plage. Il adorait taquiner le reporter et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. D'ailleurs, il lui avait offert un bracelet brésilien à son retour et avait ri aux éclats quand Yann lui avait donné un pendentif dent de requin en échange. Ils avaient toujours été très complices tout les deux, seulement quelque chose avait changé. Le transfert de Canal + à TF1 les avaient rapprochés considérablement et une tension s'était installée entre eux. Ils la sentaient tout les deux, tout comme le reste de l'équipe d'ailleurs. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que sous les taquineries et les rires qu'ils s'échangeaient, une réelle affection était là. C'était bien plus que de l'amitié, ils le savaient.

Comme tout les jours depuis son retour, Martin était dans le bureau de Yann. Il aidait pour la préparation de l'émission tout en finissant d'organiser son voyage imminent à New-York. Il allait suivre la campagne présidentielle et il avait hâte, c'était passionnant. À la fin de la journée, l'équipe décida d'aller boire un verre dans un bar, pas très loin. Yann ne comptait pas y aller, il était tellement stressé avec l'émission qu'il préparait puis finalement Martin était venu lui demander, les yeux pleins d'espoir et il n'avait pas pu dire non. Un verre, un deuxième, un troisième... Il arrêta de compter au moment où il sentit le corps chaud de Martin près du sien. Ils avaient flirtés ensemble toute la soirée et même quand ils discutaient avec d'autres personnes, leurs regards finissaient toujours par se croiser pour finir par ne plus se quitter à la fin de la soirée. Même avec l'alcool embrouillant son cerveau, Yann sût au moment où ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Martin sous la lueur d'un lampadaire qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce moment ni les émotions qui s'était emparé de son corps.

 

 

_13 Mars 2017._

Martin était rentré des États-Unis pour une visite express, il repartait au milieu la semaine. Yann trouvait que le journaliste était étrange. Il était venu le voir dans son bureau en sortant de l'aéroport et il semblait en pleine forme, heureux d'être rentré. Cependant, quand Yann rentra dans son appartement où Martin l'attendait, il remarqua que le plus jeune était distant. Bien que son corps soit physiquement là, son regard et son esprit étaient ailleurs. Le présentateur se demanda alors si sa plus grande crainte ne s'était pas réalisée. Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un aux États-Unis, quelqu'un de son âge ? Il garda tout en lui pendant quelques jours. Il voyait bien que plus le temps passait, plus Martin s'éloignait. Le Lundi soir, n'y tenant plus, Yann finit par lui demander des explications. L'avait-il trompé ? Avait-il rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Yann s'était préparé à énormément de scénarios mais pas au trois petits mots qui sortirent de la bouche charnue de son amant.

 

«Je suis papa.»

 

Le choc. L'incompréhension. La peur. Tout ces sentiments se mêlèrent ensemble. Une fois la surprise passée, Martin lui expliqua tout. On l'avait appelé Vendredi soir pour lui annoncer que sa petite fille était née et que sa maman n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement. Il l'avait rencontré à une soirée, à Biarritz. Martin essayait d'oublier ses sentiments pour Yann et elle, ceux pour son ex. Ils avaient sympathisé et avaient passé la nuit ensemble, après s'être mis d'accord que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Seulement voilà, apparemment, le préservatif avait craqué puisqu'elle était tombée enceinte. Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ils lui avaient dit qu'elle leur avait donnée son nom et son numéro quand elle était arrivée et qu'elle avait demandée à ce qu'on l'appelle si il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. Martin avait passé le week-end à se demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Il lui annonça qu'il avait pris sa décision. C'était sa fille et il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas et surtout, il ne le voulait pas.

 

 

_09 Avril 2017._

Les cris résonnaient dans l'appartement. C'était devenue une habitude depuis qu'Elise était arrivée dans leurs vies. Martin était devenu père du jour au lendemain, ce n'était pas facile et il ne cessait d'apprendre et d'angoisser à l'idée de mal faire. Quant à Yann, il avait du mal à trouver sa place. Il était aussi un peu jaloux de ce petit être qui accaparait tant son amant et il se trouvait ridicule. C'était un bébé. Elle avait forcément besoin d'attention et d'amour. Pour être honnête, Yann avait peur. Cette petite fille dépendait entièrement d'eux et ça le terrifiait. Il laissait de l'espace à Martin, un peu trop au goût du reporter qui lui reprochait de ne pas l'aider. Il lui reprochait de flirter avec les invités aussi et ça, il ne pouvait le contester. Il savait qu'il flirtait un peu trop depuis qu'elle était là et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin si, il avait une petite idée. Il essayait de capter l'attention de son amant et ça marchait, même si ça se finissait toujours en cris, en reproches ou en silence glacial. D'habitude, Yann encaissait et ne disait rien. Il était en tord de toute façon alors à quoi bon se défendre ? Ce soir là pourtant, il finit par craquer et se mit à hurler à son tour. Un peu trop fort à en juger par les yeux écarquillés de Martin qui se recula, légèrement apeuré. Ce sont les hurlements craintifs venant du fond du couloir qui l'arrêta. Martin se précipita dans la chambre et prit le temps de rassuré son bébé avant de revenir, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les épaules baissé. Il était épuisé.  
  
  
«On peux plus continuer comme ça. Je crois que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde et surtout Elise si on en restait là., finit par dire Martin, la voix enrouée et les yeux embués de larmes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir.»  
  
  
Yann avait seulement hoché la tête et Martin était parti, embarquant Elise et leurs affaires le lendemain matin. Le reporter s'était arrangé avec Laurent pour rester aux États-Unis jusqu'à la fin de la saison et emmener son bébé avec lui. Cette fin de saison avait été dur pour tout le monde et ce ne fût pas une surprise quand Martin leur annonça son désir de quitter Bangumi. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de voyager aux quatres coins du monde maintenant. Yann avait appris par son associé que le journaliste avait trouvé un travail pour un journal en ligne. Martin pouvait désormais travailler de chez lui et élever tranquillement sa fille. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis ce jour là.

**Fin du Flashback.**

  
Yann regardait Martin, Vincent et Robin s'amuser dans l'eau avec Elise. Maïtena et Ali étaient rentrés à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Il avait refusé leur proposition de les rejoindre dans l'océan, préférant les observer tranquillement sur la plage. Son regard azur se posa sur les futurs mariés qui riaient aux éclats en jouant avec la petite fille. Après leur mariage, Vincent et Robin allaient partir en Algérie chercher leur petit garçon de cinq mois. Obtenir le droit d'adopter avait été un rude combat pour les deux comédiens mais après plusieurs années de demandes et d'attente, ils avaient enfin reçu un appel leur annonçant qu'un petit garçon les attendait. Ils allaient devenir une vraie petite famille et bien que Yann soit fou de joie pour ces amis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un petit peu amer. Martin, Elise et lui aussi auraient pu être une vraie petite famille si il n'avait pas merdé, il y a 3 ans.


	3. "Il ne l'avait pas oublié"

Martin regardait sa fille dormir à poings fermés sur le lit à côté du sien. Elise avait changé sa vie et sa vision sur le monde. Devenir père du jour au lendemain avait été dur pourtant l'ancien reporter du Petit Journal ne regrettait rien. Il avait tout fait pour protéger sa fille, faisant passer son bonheur et son bien-être avant le sien. Ce jour là, il s'était vraiment senti père pour la première fois. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais il y était arrivé, avec le soutien de sa famille et de ses amis, notamment Hugo qui l'aidait énormément et adorait Elise. Le journaliste était complétement gaga de sa filleule et même si ça amusait beaucoup Martin, il était mal placé pour se moquer. Il était pire. Elise était un vrai rayon de soleil, **son** rayon de soleil.

 

Quitter Yann avait été dur mais c'est pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle grandisse en ayant des disputes, des cris et des larmes comme quotidien. Non, il voulait que son enfance soit joyeuse et c'était le cas. Elise souriait toujours et faisait rarement la tête. La rupture avait été difficile à accepter, oublier Yann aussi. Si Martin était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il admettrait qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment oublié. Malgré son départ de Bangumi, le reporter n'avait pas arrêté de regarder l'émission. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il l'adorait et que la plus part de ses amis y travaillaient, pas pour le visage souriant et le ton rieur du présentateur. Le journaliste tourna la tête vers la petite figure endormie et vit les yeux de sa fille s'ouvrir difficilement, toujours embués de sommeil. Martin se leva et s'assit à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir les bras, le bambin s'y réfugiant immédiatement. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de la serrer contre lui tendrement.

 

«Tu as bien dormi ?, finit-il par lui murmurer. Un hochement de tête lui répondit suivi d'un bâillement.»

 

Après avoir laver et habiller le bambin, Martin et Elise partirent rejoindre Hugo dans une des salles pour le petit-déjeuner. Quand elle le vit, la petite fille se jeta dans les bras de son parrain en criant son prénom, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Hugo avait été son plus grand soutien. Le jeune journaliste avait été le premier à proposer son aide à Martin, n'hésitant pas à venir s'occuper d'Elise pour que le jeune papa puisse dormir un peu ou travailler. Les deux s'étaient rencontré pendant leur études de journalisme à Lille et étaient inséparable depuis. Martin était et serait probablement toujours reconnaissant, il ne savait pas si il aurait tenu le coup sans l'aide précieuse et le soutien sans faille d'Hugo.

 

Il était 16 heures à Port-Louis et la chaleur était écrasante. Hugo s'était porté volontaire pour emmener Elise à la piscine de l'hôtel tandis que Martin avait proposé la plage. Le plus jeune s'était montré particulièrement insistant et après plusieurs questions, avait finit par avouer qu'une jolie jeune femme s'y trouvait. Apparemment, un jeune homme avec une petite fille faisait craquer les femmes. Après avoir rouler des yeux devant l'insistance et les supplications de son meilleur ami, il avait finit par céder. Lui irait à la plage tandis qu'Hugo et Elise irait à la piscine. Au fond de lui, il savait que même si le journaliste voulait séduire, il ne quitterait pas la petite fille des yeux une seule seconde et ferait attention à elle et sa sécurité.

 

Martin marchait le long de la plage, les pieds dans l'eau turquoise de l'Île Maurice. Comme souvent quand il était seul, ses pensées dévirèrent vers Yann. Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Au contraire, depuis ce fameux matin où Martin avait quitté son appartement avec sa fille sous le bras, Yann n'avait jamais disparu de son esprit. Même après leur rupture et son départ de Bangumi, voir le présentateur flirter avec les invités qu'il recevait lui faisait mal et le rendait jaloux. Il se torturait l'esprit en se demandant si Yann avait craquer pour l'un d'eux, si il se comportait avec eux comme il le faisait avec lui avant. Il se demandait si il pensait à lui quand il faisait l'amour, si ses amants connaissaient aussi bien ses points sensibles, ceux qui le faisait flancher rapidement. Si ils chérissaient les courbes sensuelles de son corps comme lui l'avait fait.

 

En acceptant l'invitation de Vincent et Robin, l'ancien reporter se doutait qu'il verrait Yann. Une infime part de lui avait accepté de venir au mariage uniquement pour le revoir. D'ailleurs, il l'avait revu et il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus court qu'il y a 3 ans mais pour le reste, tout était pareil. Il avait toujours ses grands yeux bleu, cette fine bouche rosée, ces quelques rides au coin des yeux quand il souriait. Il était toujours aussi beau. Si Elise n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait sûrement pas osé engager la conversation. Il aurait continué à l'observer, des souvenirs de leur histoire en tête.

 

 

 **Flashback.**  
_17 Décembre 2016._

 

Martin était rentré depuis 5 jours des États-Unis et il repartait dans 2 jours. Les vacances de Noël venait de commencer et il allait passer une semaine à la montagne avec Hugo et quelques amis à eux. Le journaliste savait que son compagnon avait été déçu en apprenant la nouvelle mais ces vacances étaient prévues depuis Juillet, tout avait déjà été réservé. Depuis que leur relation avait évoluer, ils n'avaient pas vraiment pût en profiter. Les moments à deux étaient rares, d'autant plus que personne n'étaient au courant de leur relation.

 

Ils s'étaient arrangés pour passer le weekend ensemble. Ils étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, s'échangeant de tendres baisers de temps en temps. Martin caressait paresseusement les cheveux de son compagnon qui avait enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il lui avant tant manqué. Le reporter adorait suivre la campagne américaine, ça le passionnait mais être aussi loin de Yann était dur. C'est là, dans cette atmosphère intime, tendre et confortable qu'il le lui avait dit pour la première fois.

 

«Je t'aime., souffla Martin.»

 

Yann lui avait sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, murmurant la réciprocité de ses mots contre ses lèvres. Ce soir là, ils avaient fait l'amour lentement, tendrement, amoureusement.

 

**Fin du Flashback.**

 

 

Il était désormais 18 heures et le soleil commençait lentement à descendre dans le ciel. Le jeune papa avait marché pendant près de deux heures avant de tomber sur Maïtena, Ali et Yann. La présentatrice qui avait été la témoin de ses premiers pas en télévision l'avait tout de suite invité à les rejoindre avant d'engager la conversation sur Elise.

 

«Hugo voulait absolument la garder. Apparemment, être accompagné d'un enfant, ça aide pour séduire les femmes.  
\- Il a pas tord, c'est vrai que ça aide., déclara Maïtena, un sourire amusé au lèvres. T'as plus d'expérience qu'Hugo alors dis nous, ça marche vraiment ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai jamais vraiment fais attention., répondit Martin en haussant les épaules.»

 

C'est une fois la nuit tombée qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel. Ali mentionna qu'une petite fête était organisée sur la plage le lendemain soir et invita Martin à y venir. Le brun lui promit qu'il passerait si Hugo acceptait de garder Elise. Si Martin crût déceler une ombre d'espoir et de joie passer dans les iris de Yann, il se persuada que c'était son imagination. Après tout, le présentateur était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. _Ou pas_.


	4. "On ne se doit plus rien"

Yann était debout devant le miroir mural de sa chambre. C'était la cinquième chemise qu'il essayait et chaque fois, c'était pareil, aucune n'allait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait faire bonne impression à Martin, même si celui-ci n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir venir. Quand l'ancien reporter les avait rejoint sur la plage la veille, il avait passé une bonne partie du temps à l'observer au lieu d'admirer la magnifique vue qu'offrait le coucher de soleil mauricien. Yann réessaya la première chemise et était en train de l'enlever quand des coups résonnèrent contre sa porte. Il alla ouvrir et se trouva face à face avec Vincent, qui éclata de rire en voyant toutes les chemises éparpillés sur le lit de l'aîné, une fois entré à l'intérieur.

 

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar mon petit Yannou ? Un beau mauricien t'as tapé dans l'œil et tu veux l'impressionner ?

\- Pff, t'es con., répliqua Yann, sans nier.

\- Ou c'est Martin ?, glissa le comédien, un sourire taquin au lèvres. Yann rougit et attrapa la chemise bleue que lui tendait Vincent. Prends celle là, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Il va adorer.

\- C'est pas pour Martin., tenta faiblement de se défendre Yann.

\- Tu mens très mal, Yananas.»

 

Yann ne répliqua pas. À quoi bon ? Vincent avait raison, il mentait très mal. Surtout quand c'est un certain Martin Weill qui était concerné.

 

 

* * *

 

 

De son côté, Martin n'était pas vraiment mieux. Après avoir mis près d'une heure pour s'habiller, il était maintenant bloqué devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse brune désordonnée. Hugo avait accepté de garder Elise jusqu'au lendemain matin. Apparemment, la jeune femme qu'il avait repéré à la piscine avait adoré jouer les babysitter avec lui et était tombé sous le charme du bambin. Martin comprenait parfaitement, avec toute l'objectivité paternelle qu'il possédait, il savait qu'il était difficile de rester insensible face à sa fille. _Ça avait été facile pour Yann pourtant_ , pensa t-il, amer avant de chasser ses pensées en secouant la tête.

 

«Bon, mec, t'es relou là. Ça fait trois plombes que t'es dans la salle de bain.

\- Ça va, j'arrive., répondit le journaliste avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir.

\- Ah bah enfin, monsieur Weill a décidé de nous faire grâce de sa présence. Elise et moi sommes très touchés, merci beaucoup., le journaliste éclata de rire quand son ami lui fit un doigt d'honneur, après s'être assuré que sa fille était trop occupé à jouer pour le regarder. C'est pour Yann que tu fais tout ça ?

\- Pff, n'importe quoi. Ce serait vraiment une cause perdue, puis je suis passé à autre chose.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Dis-moi, c'est qui que tu essayes de convaincre là, toi ou moi ?»

 

Martin leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre après avoir câliner sa fille, lui faisant promettre d'être sage avec Hugo et cette jeune femme dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom. Il comptait bien interroger très prochainement son meilleur ami à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Martin se laissa guider par les voix lointaine qu'ils entendaient en provenance de la plage pour rejoindre la petite fête. Charlotte et Louise fûrent les premières à la repérer et le saluer. Les deux anciennes miss météo le guidèrent vers le petit groupe qu'ils avaient former près du feu de bois, composer des futurs mariés, bien évidemment mais aussi d'Ali, de Maïtena et de Mouloud. Il fût surpris de ne pas y voir Yann mais l'oublia bien vite quand Vincent l'entraîna joyeusement dans une conversation sur les enfants, plus particulièrement sur le petit garçon que Robin et lui allaient bientôt accueillir. Bien qu'il était heureux de devenir père, Martin avait décelé un peu de peur dans la voix de Vincent. Il savait parfaitement ce que le frisé ressentait. Quand le téléphone avait donner pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, il avait été terrorisé alors il essayait de rassurer le comédien, lui donnant des conseils et lui disant qu'il pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

 

Martin finit par quitter le petit groupe pour aller se servir un verre sur la petite table qui avait été installé pas très loin. Alors qu'il débattait mentalement sur quelles boissons choisir, une voix grave retentit à ses côtés et le fit sursauter. Un homme brun et plutôt séduisant qui lui semblait familier lui conseilla un des cocktails fruités. "Ils sont très bons. La preuve, il a pas arrêté d'en boire toute la soirée." Il avait désigné l'homme à ses côtés en prononçant cette phrase et le sourire que Martin arborait s'était instantanément effacé en voyant le visage de celui-ci. C'était Yann. Yann et ses yeux brillants qui s'écarquillèrent en voyant son ancien petit-ami. Après avoir murmurer un merci et prit un verre de ce fameux cocktails, le journaliste s'éclipsa rapidement et n'entendit pas la voix de Yann l'appeler, étouffer par les bruits des discutions animées près du feu. Martin finit par s'assoir sur le sable, un peu isolé de la fête et s'alluma une cigarette, le regard dans le vide. C'est la voix de Robin qui était venu s'assoir discrètement à ses côtés pour fumer qui le sortit de son esprit et le ramena à la réalité. La réalité où Yann se laissait séduire par un autre homme que lui.

 

«Besoin d'être un peu seul ?

\- J'ai plus trop l'habitude des fêtes., répondit Martin avec un faible sourire.

\- Yann est venu nous voir, un peu affolé et nous a raconter ce qu'il s'était passer. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Robin.

\- Tu aurais très bien pu fumer là bas mais tu as préféré t'isoler. Ça veux bien dire qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Ça restera entre nous et ça te fera du bien d'extérioriser, parole de comédien.

\- Je m'attendais pas à le voir avec un autre homme, c'est tout. Après hier, je croyais que... Enfin, non. Laisse tomber, c'est stupide.

\- Je suis sûr que non.

\- Quand Ali m'as proposé de venir, j'ai cru voir un peu d'espoir dans ses yeux. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être l'occasion de renouer le contact mais c'était idiot. Il est bien trop occupé à se faire draguer.

\- Martin, tu peux me dire si je vais trop loin mais... Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? C'est lui qui t'as quitté ?

\- Non, c'est moi. Quant Elise est arrivée, il est devenu distant. Je sais qu'il avait peur de mal faire mais c'était mon cas aussi. J'étais terrifié et il préférait flirter avec ses invités plutôt que de m'aider. On passait notre temps à nous disputer alors j'ai fini par partir. J'avais plus la force de me battre tout seul pour essayer de sauver notre relation et je ne voulais pas qu'Elise grandisse avec des disputes comme quotidien. J'ai choisi ma fille., Martin tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette après avoir finit, laissant la nicotine chasser les souvenirs douloureux qui lui revenait en mémoire.»

 

Après cet aveu et quelques paroles réconfortantes venant de Robin, Martin se mit en tête de s'amuser ce soir. C'est vrai, pourquoi Yann aurait le droit et pas lui ? Ça faisait trois ans qu'il ne sortait plus, il avait bien le droit de lâcher prise et d'oublier ses responsabilité de père le temps d'une soirée. Il retourna près du feu et fût agréablement surpris de voir son ancien collègue et ami, Maxime. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina en le voyant et dans un éclat de joie, il se précipita sur le journaliste pour le prendre dans ses bras. Par dessus l'épaule du bouclé, Martin aperçu les yeux de Yann se plisser sous la jalousie en voyant le spectacle que les deux hommes offraient mais pour une fois, il s'en fichait. Yann pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait avec son flirt de la soirée, -d'après ce qu'il avait entendu de la conversation entre Charlotte et Louise, apparemment, il était acteur- lui aussi comptait bien en profiter.

 

Maxime et lui passèrent le reste de la soirée coller, à se raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l'autre et à flirter un peu aussi. Pour être honnête, Maxime avait toujours été attiré par le reporter mais n'avait jamais rien fait, déjà parce qu'il avait eu peur de subir les foudres de Yann qui se montrait un peu trop possessif envers Martin et aussi parce qu'il avait bien vu dans le regards et les gestes de Martin que celui-ci était complétement amoureux de son patron. Ça ne l'avait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient finit par se mettre en couple. Leur rupture, par contre, avait été une vraie surprise. Il se doutait bien que le journaliste avait toujours des sentiments pour son ancien compagnon, un amour aussi fort et aussi fusionnel, ça ne s'oublie pas mais il se dit que s'il avait une chance de passer la nuit avec le plus jeune, il n'allait pas hésiter. Ils étaient tout les deux célibataires après tout.

 

C'est avec cette idée en tête que les deux amis finirent par rejoindre la chambre de Maxime après un baisers des plus enflammés sur la plage. C'est toujours avec cette idée en tête que Martin prit le contrôle et fit basculer le plus jeune sur son lit en envoyant valser leurs vêtements respectifs. Ses lèvres s'attaquèrent immédiatement à l'étendue de peau offerte qu'il s'amusa à marquer. Satisfait des traces rougeâtres qui parsemait désormais le cou et la clavicule de Maxime, il s'attaqua à son torse, faisant soupirer son amant. Sa langue partit à la découverte des tétons qu'il fit durcir habilement puis après s'être amusé à torturer le plus jeune en jouant avec son nombril sans le quitter des yeux, il finit par suivre la légère ligne de poil descendant jusqu'au désir presque douloureux de Maxime.

 

Quand il donna enfin au bouclé ce qu'il voulait en le prenant en bouche, la réaction fût immédiate. Un long gémissement quitta ses lèvres tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière. Martin n'était pas novice en la matière, il savait ce qu'il faisait et il le lui montrait bien. Les gémissements rauques du bouclé résonnaient dans toute la pièce pour le plus grand plaisir du journaliste. Sa main avait finit par rejoindre sa bouche et il ne fût pas beaucoup de temps à Maxime pour perdre pied et s'abandonner complétement à la jouissance. Les deux amants s'échangèrent un baiser chargé de désir, le plus jeune en profita alors pour toucher à son tour et de ses mains habiles, il s'appliqua à faire en sorte que Martin ne puisse plus penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir qui avait ravager son corps en feu.

 

Après avoir préparé Maxime des ses doigts agiles, celui-ci le supplia presque de s'unir à lui. Martin céda et leur union déclencha une vague de plaisir qu'ils ne se retinrent pas de vocaliser bruyamment. Leurs bassins se rencontraient en parfaite harmonie dans un ballet enflammé, leurs gémissement résonnaient en chœur. Martin agrippait les hanches du bouclé tellement fort qu'il savait qu'il y aurait des traces le lendemain mais il s'en fichait. Maxime ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire il avait l'air d'apprécié au vu des sons sensuels qu'il produisait. Le plaisir ultime ne tarda pas à les terrasser tout les deux et c'est avec le prénom de l'autre au bord des lèvres qu'ils laissèrent leurs corps se faire envahir par leurs orgasmes respectifs. Essoufflé, le journaliste se laissa tomber au côté de son amant qui peinait lui aussi à retrouver son souffle et c'est seulement une fois leurs rythmes cardiaques calmer qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 

Le lendemain matin, Martin ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda le réveil qui affichait 8h tapante. Après avoir laisser un mot à Maxime le remerciant pour cette nuit et lui disant qu'il était partit rejoindre sa fille, le journaliste fila dans sa chambre. Les lits étaient vides, Hugo avait dû laisser Elise dormir dans son lit. Martin en profita pour se doucher et après avoir envoyer un message au babysitter d'un soir, il décida de descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner. Son café à la main, Martin fumait distraitement sur la petite terrasse en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il ne regrettait pas de s'être abandonné dans les bras du bouclé. En plus de lui faire du bien physiquement et moralement, ça lui avait permis d'oublier son ancien amant et les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui ainsi que toute la rancœur encore présente le temps d'une nuit.

 

«Alors, c'était bon ?, la voix se voulant cassante le fit sursauter. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, Martin répondit sur le même ton.

\- Très, merci. Et toi, avec ton acteur ?

\- J'ai pas couché avec Andrew, il me faisait trop penser à toi., avoua l'aîné.

\- Tu aurais pu. On ne se doit plus rien., répondit Martin en écrasant sa cigarette avant de quitter la terrasse, laissant un Yann ébranlé derrière lui.»

 


	5. "Tu n'as rien à perdre"

_On ne se doit plus rien._ Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Yann, elle s'était infiltrée comme un poison dans son cerveau et ne bougeait plus. Elle l'avait torturé toute la journée et empêché de fermer l’œil la nuit. Entendre ses six petits mots sortir de la bouche de son ancien compagnon l'avait blessé au plus haut point, même si il savait que celui-ci avait raison. Martin n'avait rien à se reprocher, ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis 3 ans et le journaliste était persuadé que Maxime n'était pas le premier à avoir été avec l'ancien reporter depuis leur rupture.

 

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à passer la nuit avec Andrew, aussi séduisant soit-il. Il s'était laisser séduire et avait flirté volontier avec le jeune acteur après avoir attendu que Martin arrive, en vain. Seulement le plus jeune était venu et l'avait vu avec son flirt de la soirée. Il avait semblé à Yann que son ancien compagnon était jaloux, peut-être même blessé de le voir avec un autre puis il l'avait vu flirter avec Maxime et comme par vengeance, l'aîné avait pousser le flirt à l'extrême. Quant Andrew lui avait proposé de rentrer avec lui, sous entendu, venir dans son lit ; Yann avait compris qu'il avait été un peu trop loin et il avait botté en touche avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche.

 

Voir Martin le cou rempli de marques rougeâtres, traces éphémères de sa nuit dans les bras de Maxime, avait déclencher un incendie rageur dans l'être de Yann. La jalousie et la possessivité avait prit possession de son corps et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait été demandé des comptes au plus jeune, comme un amant trahi. _On ne se doit plus rien._ Il était partit, le laissant seul avec cette phrase résonnant dans son esprit et le souvenir du départ de Martin 3 ans auparavant était revenu violemment à lui, le laissant le souffle coupé et les larmes au yeux. C'est comme ça que Maïtena l'avait trouvé quelques minutes qui lui avait paru des heures plus tard et à la force avec laquelle elle l'avait enlacé, Yann s'était dit qu'il devait vraiment faire peine à voir.

 

Elle s'était occupée de lui toute la journée, essayant de lui changer l'esprit en compagnie de Louise et Charlotte. Elle comprit qu'elles n'avaient pas vraiment réussi quand elle débarqua dans sa chambre le lendemain matin et vit les cernes sous les yeux de son ami. Maïtena s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et brisa le silence quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne le ferait pas.

 

«Quand tu as vu Martin arriver sur la plage, tu es retombé amoureux de lui hein ?  
\- J'ai jamais arrêté, je crois., souffla Yann en fermant les yeux.  
\- Alors bats-toi ! Ça te bouffe de l'intérieur et au lieu de bouger, d'essayer de changer les choses, tu restes là à te lamenter sur ton sort.  
\- C'est trop tard, il a Maxime maintenant.  
\- Oh arrête tes bêtises. Maxime n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit, c'est même lui qui me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'il se soit jeté sur lui juste après t'avoir vu avec Andrew ? Je suis sûre qu'il était persuadé que tu étais passé à autre chose, alors il s'est dit qu'il devrait faire la même chose. J'ai vu la manière dont il te regardait et crois-moi, on ne regarde pas son ex qu'on aime plus de cette façon.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?, murmura l'aîné, désemparé.  
\- Le mariage est cet après-midi et un banquet est organisé juste après. Va lui parler à ce moment là, Elise pourra rester avec nous.  
\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée d'aller lui parler ? Que j'ai encore une chance après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?  
\- Je pense que si tu ne le fais pas, les "et si" tourneront en boucle dans ton esprit et tu le regretteras longtemps. Tu n'as rien à perdre, Yann.»

 

Maïtena avait raison, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le mariage venait de se terminer, la cérémonie avait été magnifique et joyeuse, à l'image des mariés. Yann n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes en voyant celles qui coulaient sur les joues de Vincent en entendant son amour lui déclaré sa flamme.  L'amour que les deux comédiens se portaient était tellement fort, il se sentait privilégié de faire partie du cercle d'amis proches autour d'eux. Pour le banquet et la fête qui aurait lieu après, ils avaient loué une petite salle qui avait la plage en terrasse. La vue était à coupé le souffle mais pourtant, Yann n'avait d'yeux que pour Martin qui mangeait tranquillement à quelques tables de lui. Le journaliste savait que le manque de nicotine allait bientôt se faire sentir chez le plus jeune et il comptait aller lui parler à ce moment là.

 

Le soulagement et l'angoisse s'emparèrent de Yann quand Martin finit par sortir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Après avoir bu d'une traite son verre de vin pour se donner du courage, il le rejoint en silence. Martin était accoudé contre une barrière en bois, tirant silencieusement sur sa cigarette en regardant l'horizon. Les rayons du soleil illuminait sa peau déjà bronzé, lui donnant presque un air angélique. Il était magnifique.

 

 

«Je sais que j'ai merdé et que tout est de ma faute. J'ai tout gâché, Martin. Je t'ai poussé à partir parce que j'avais peur. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, t'aider et t'épauler mais j'ai été lâche. J'étais terrifié et au lieu de penser à toi, à ce que tu pourrais ressentir, j'ai été égoïste. Je suis désolé Martin. Je suis désolé et je t'aime.»

 

 

Si Yann avait été courageux, ce sont ces mots qui seraient sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant quand il s'approcha du plus jeune et alluma à son tour une cigarette, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une force invisible qui lui donnait mal à l'estomac.

 

 

«C'était une magnifique cérémonie., finit-il par souffler, s'insultant mentalement d'idiot. Les orbes brunes du reporter se posèrent sur lui et le contemplèrent en silence, comme si il essayait de deviner ses pensées.  
\- C'est vrai., répondit Martin après plusieurs minutes de silence. Comme quoi des fois l'amour, ça marche.  
\- Je l'ai mérité celle là...  
\- Ouais.  
\- Elise a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois..., tenta Yann, la voix pas très assurée. La réponse fusa aussitôt.  
\- Tu veux dire depuis qu'elle était un nourrisson ? Oui, c'est ce qui arrive avec les bébés, ça grandit. Si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu le voir de tes propres yeux., ajouta t-il, piquant.  
\- Je... Hum... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier matin. C'était déplacé de te dire ça., finit par dire l'aîné en mordillant sa lèvre. Martin le regarda silencieusement avec d'hocher la tête, un petit sourire au lèvres.  
\- Excuses acceptées.»

 

 

C'est Elise qui interrompit le moment, la petite fille débarquant en demandant à son papa de danser avec elle. Martin lui adressa un sourire désolé avant de suivre la petite brunette pleine d'énergie à l'intérieur. De la petite terrasse, Yann entendait les éclats de rire joyeux venant de la salle. Quant-il y retourna, la piste de danse était bondée, pourtant il n'eût d'yeux que pour Martin qui faisait tournoyer sa petite fille en riant.

 

«Alors, tu lui as parlée ?, murmura Maïtena qui venait de prendre place sur la chaises à ses côtés.  
\- Je me suis excusé pour hier et il a accepté.  
\- Et ?  
\- Et c'est tout. Elise est venue le chercher juste après.  
\- C'est déjà un bon début.»

 

Yann hocha la tête en regardant la piste de danse. Maïtena et lui finirent par s'amuser à commenter et surtout rire de la façon dont Mouloud et Ali se déhanchaient. C'était les deux seuls personnes à ne pas bouger en rythme.

 

«Ils vont finir par frapper accidentellement quelqu'un !  
\- On dirait qu'ils imitent une personne qui se noit et appelle à l'aide en bougeant les bras., s'exclama Yann en riant devant les mouvements ridicules de ses amis.»

 

Quelques musiques et une danse de Yann, forcé par Maïtena et aidé par l'alcool circulant dans ses veines plus tard, le journaliste alla sur la terrasse. Ce n'est qu'une fois assis par terre et la cigarette allumée qu'il remarqua la présence de Martin, visiblement amusé de le voir un peu éméché.

 

«Tu t'amuses bien, on dirait. Tu as enflammé le dancefloor avec ta petite - chorégraphie.  
\- Te fout pas de ma gueule, c'est Maïtena qui m'a forcé.  
\- Bien évidemment., répondit le plus jeune, la voix rieuse.  
\- J'ai peut-être un peu abusé du vin.  
\- C'est pas grave, je suis dans le même cas.»

 

Martin vint s'assoir à ses côtés et Yann remarque plusieurs choses. Premièrement, les yeux de Martin brillaient et ses joues étaient un peu rougies, sûrement à cause de l'alcool. Deuxièmement, il était si près de lui que leurs bras se touchaient. Il se demanda si lui aussi avait ressenti cette petite décharge électrique quand leurs corps s'étaient touchés. C'est dingue, même 3 ans après, le plus jeune avait toujours le même effet sur lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures dehors, parlant de tout et de rien, riant beaucoup aussi. Ils se retrouvaient et reconstruisaient leur amitié timidement, petit à petit.

 

«Bah alors, on vous a pas vu de la soirée ! Nous, on rentre. Amusez-vous bien et surtout, protégez-vous hein !, s'exclama Vincent avant de se faire entraîner vers l'hôtel par son mari en riant.»

 

Les deux anciens amants rougirent après la remarque du comédien. Yann regarda l'heure sur son portable, il était 5 heures du matin. Ils avaient parlés plus de 3 heures et pourtant, il avait l'impression que seulement 10 minutes s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait déboulé sur la terrasse. Ils se mirent d'accord pour rentrer ensemble et après avoir récupéré rapidement leurs affaires et avoir rient devant l'état de leurs amis, ils se mirent en route.

 

«Je savais bien qu'Hugo allait finir par pécho mais alors ça...  
\- Ali. Hugo et Ali. Je vais jamais m'en remettre !, s'exclama l'aîné en riant. Il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir celle là.  
\- J'imagine pas les têtes qu'ils feront demain matin au réveil en se rendant compte qu'ils ont passés la nuit ensemble., renchérit Martin, riant de plus belle en imaginant la scène.»

 

Yann marchait lentement, il ne voulait pas que cette soirée se finisse. Martin allait rejoindre sa chambre où dormait sa fille et Panayotis. Lui allait rejoindre la sienne. Demain, ils ne seraient plus aussi proches.  
L'aîné mordait sa lèvre en regardant le plus jeune dans l'ascenseur. La question sortit de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. "Tu veux venir fumer une cigarette sur mon balcon ?" Martin acquiesça. Yann bredouilla une excuse pour le bazar de sa chambre mais le plus jeune le fit taire. "T'as toujours été bordélique." 

 

Il ne sût pas si c'était cette remarque, le regard brillant de Martin sur lui ou l'alcool qui se trouvait dans ses veines mais un battement de cœur plus tard, il liait leurs lèvres. À sa plus grande surprise, le plus jeune ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. C'est lui qui approfondit le baiser, plaquant le corps chaud de son ancien compagnon contre le sien. C'est également lui qui les fit basculer sur le lit et entreprit de redécouvrir avec envie le corps qui lui avait tant manqué pendant ces 3 longues années.


	6. "Ça m'avait manqué"

 

Ses longs doigts fins parcouraient lentement l'étendue de peau que le dos de son amant lui offrait. Quant-il fermait les yeux, les images de la nuit dernière revenaient à lui et se jouait comme un film où il était spectateur. Il se revoyait embrasser le corps de l'autre, marquer sa peau douce possessivement, voir le plaisir qu'il lui procurait sur son visage et l'entendre aux sons qu'il faisait. Leurs corps s'étaient retrouvés comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

   
«Tu me chatouilles..., murmura son amant, la voix encore lourde de sommeil.  
\- Excuse-moi., répondit Martin, pas vraiment désolé.»

 

Yann tourna sa tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire attendri, les yeux mi-clos. Voir le visage de Martin dès le réveil fit louper un battement à son cœur. Cette nuit avait sûrement été une des plus belles de sa vie. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient avoir une sérieuse discussion sur leur passé pourtant, pour le moment, ils voulaient juste profité. C'est pour ça que Yann se laissa faire quand le plus jeune vint l'embrasser, tendrement puis fougueusement. L'aîné ne se fit pas prier pour faire basculer Martin et s'installer sur ses genoux, gardant leurs bouches liées. Leurs langues se livraient une bataille sans merci, ils réclamaient l'un et l'autre ce dont ils avaient été privé pendant les trois dernières années. Leurs bassins nus ondulaient en rythme, leur provoquant des frissons. Ils gémissaient tout en gardant leurs lèvres liées, leurs mouvements devenant désordonnés. Quand la jouissance les terrassa tout les deux, Yann ne pût s'empêcher d'enfoncer ses dents dans la lèvre inférieur de son amant avant de l'embrasser beaucoup plus tendrement, comme si il voulait se faire pardonner cet élan de possessivité.

 

«Il faudrait qu'on parle..., finit par murmurer le présentateur à contre cœur.  
\- Plus tard., répondit Martin avant de réattaquer ses lèvres sauvagement.»

  
  


* * *

 

 

De son côté, Hugo ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et un petit sourire en coin fit apparition sur son visage quand il sentit la chaleur émanant du corps endormi à ses côtés. Lui et Athéna étaient donc passés à la vitesse supérieure. Après avoir refermer les yeux, il passa son bras autour de la taille de son amante et embrassa sa joue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup en sentant la barbe et il poussa un petit cri choqué, ce qui réveilla Ali.

 

«Hugo ? Pourquoi tu cries ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?, demanda le franco-marocain, pas tout à fait réveillé.  
\- Je... Hier soir... Je me rappelle de rien.  
Dis moi qu'on est habillé sous la couette... »

 

La couette fût rapidement soulevée et ils constatèrent que non, ils étaient entièrement nus l'un et l'autre. Hugo grogna en montrant à l'aîné un préservatif usagé qui gisait sur le sol. L'infime espoir qu'ils aient été trop bourré pour faire quoique ce soit fût détruit. Ils avaient bel et bien couchés ensemble. Putain de merde, pensèrent-il.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Martin se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Un coup d'œil rapide lui assura que les draps vides à ses côtés n'était pas un signe de fuite venant de Yann. L'aîné était simplement sur le petit balcon de sa chambre en train de consumer sa dose de nicotine. Le journaliste se rendit compte qu'une tasse de café fumante était posé sur sa table de chevet, il s'assit et y trempa ses lèvres. Un petit sourire apparu alors sur son visage. Un café noir avec deux sucres, exactement comme il les aimait. Yann n'avait pas oublié.

  
«Ah, tu es réveillé., remarqua Yann en rentrant dans la chambre.  
\- Merci pour le café.  
\- C'est toujours comme ça que tu le bois, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda le présentateur, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. J'étais pas sûr...  
\- C'est parfait, vraiment. Merci., Martin lui sourit joyeusement pour le rassurer avant de boire une gorgée.»

 

Le poivre et sel finit par le rejoindre dans le lit, laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer tout les deux, il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter vis à vis de son ancien compagnon. Martin se rapprocha subtilement de lui en posant son café sur la table de chevet.

 

«Ça m'avait manqué... Nous deux., finit-il par ajouter une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix.  
\- À moi aussi, tu sais...  
\- Faut qu'on en parle hein ?  
\- Ouais... Je veux que tu saches que je suis désolé, Martin. J'étais terrifié et je me suis comporté comme un con. Je t'ai poussé à partir et pas un jour ne se passe sans que je ne le regrette. J'étais totalement perdu...  
\- Moi aussi, j'étais perdu. Moi aussi, j'étais terrifié, Je me retrouvé père du jour au lendemain, Yann et j'avais besoin de toi. T'aurais dû être là !  
\- Je sais... Je m'en veux beaucoup.  
\- Mh..., Martin le regarda quelques secondes en silence. Ça a été dur après notre rupture. J'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais plusieurs fois.  
\- Quand j'ai vu Elise, ça m'as fait un choc. Te voir avec elle aussi... Tu t'en es bien sorti, Martin. Vraiment.  
\- Merci., il lui adressa un petit sourire.»

 

Le silence tomba dans la pièce, chacun regardant dans le vague, pensant aux paroles que l'autre avait prononcé. L'ancien reporter finit par le briser après plusieurs minutes.

 

«Je t'en ai tellement voulu que j'ai jamais essayé de te comprendre. J'aurai peut-être dû...  
\- Si quelqu'un a quelque chose à se reprocher ici, c'est moi. J'étais con.  
\- Ah ça...  
\- Laurent m'as dit que tu avais rapidement trouvé un travail après ton départ. Ça te plaît ?, Martin hocha la tête en lui souriant.  
\- J'adore ce que je fais et pouvoir travailler de chez moi est top mais j'avoue que ça me manque un peu de plus voyager autant qu'avant. Si Elise avait pas été là pour me garder occupé, je serais devenu fou.  
\- T'as toujours eu la bougeotte. Tintin reporter., répliqua l'aîné en souriant ce qui arracha un petit rire au plus jeune.»

 

L'ambiance s'était détendu et ils redevenaient aussi à l'aise qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Yann lui raconta des anecdotes sur les émissions et ce qu'il se passait à la rédaction tandis que Martin lui parla d'Elise et les moments où elle avait fait des bêtises drôle et où il avait dû se faire violence pour la gronder et ne pas rire.

 

«Je vais pas tarder... Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Elise, elle va se demander où je suis sinon.  
\- Je comprends, t'inquiètes pas.  
\- Tu... Hum... Ça te dirait de passer la journée avec nous ? Tu peux refuser hein mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous vous connaissiez., avoua Martin, légèrement gêné.  
\- Ça serait avec plaisir., lui répondit Yann, le sourire au lèvres.»

 

Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver près de la piscine à 14 heures. Ils se doutaient tout les deux qu'ils allaient devoir gérer la crise de leurs meilleurs amis respectifs. Ça ne manqua pas. Moins de 5 minutes après le départ du plus jeune, Ali débarqua en trombe dans la chambre de Yann.

 

«J'ai fais une connerie, Yann. Une énorme connerie.  
\- C'est Hugo la connerie ? Il va être content de savoir que tu parles de lui comme ça, tiens.  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- On vous as vu hier soir avec Martin., avoua l'aîné.  
\- Vous auriez pu nous séparer !, s'exclama Ali.  
\- Non, on aurait dit des ventouses et on va pas se mentir, vous ne nous auriez pas écouter. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?, finit par murmurer Ali, complétement perdu.  
\- Y a pas mort d'homme, Ali. Vous avez couché ensemble, d'accord. Vous pouvez rester amis et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, puis si ça peut te consoler, dis toi que y a pas de risques que l'un de vous deux finisse enceinte !  
\- Très drôle. Vraiment. Je suis mort de rire.»

 

À 14 heures précises, Yann retrouva Martin et la petite fille près de la piscine. Elise avait emmené un ballon et demanda à y jouer. C'est comme ça que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à se lancer un ballon dans la piscine tandis que la petite essayait de l'attraper. Ils jouèrent quelques temps avant qu'Elise ne repère son parrain et l'appelle. Yann en profita pour aller sur un transat et bouquiner un peu, laissant Hugo jouer à sa place. Cette petite avait trop d'énergie pour lui.

 

«Tu lis quoi ?, demanda une voix fluette une bonne demi-heure plus tard.  
\- Harry Potter, tu connais ?, répondit le présentateur en souriant à Elise.  
\- Non, c'est quoi ?  
\- C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon, Harry Potter et quant-il a 12 ans, il découvre qu'il est un sorcier et il va dans une école de magie.  
\- Tu peux me le lire, s'il te plaît ?»

 

Yann hocha la tête et se poussa un peu, laissant la fillette s'installer à côté de lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et à sa plus grande surprise (et joie), elle se cala contre lui. Avant de commencer sa lecture, Yann aperçu Martin le regarder en souriant depuis la piscine. Celui-ci les rejoint quelques temps plus tard. Elise était happée par l'histoire, si bien que quand Martin lui annonça qu'il fallait aller dîner, elle demanda si Yann pouvait venir aussi. Après avoir eu la promesse que le journaliste lui lirait un autre chapitre avant qu'elle n'aille dormir, la fillette accepta d'aller au restaurant sans trop rechigner.

Martin regardait Yann faire la lecture à sa fille, attendri. Cette scène le faisait fondre, ils étaient adorables ensemble. Une pointe d'amertume se fit ressentir quand il se dit que c'est ce à quoi il aurait pu assister si leur rupture n'avait pas existé mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée. Après s'être assuré que le bambin dormait à poing fermé, Yann vint le rejoindre à pas de loups.

 

«Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu achètes les livres, elle a adoré., chuchota le journaliste.  
\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Merci en tout cas, t'étais pas obliger d'accepter., lui répondit Martin sur le même ton.  
\- Ça m'a fait plaisir.»

  
Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries et plusieurs sourires avant que l'aîné ne rejoigne sa chambre. C'est avec l'image d'Elise pelotonnée contre son ex compagnon, tout les deux souriant en lisant un livre que Martin s'endormit cette nuit là.


	7. "Ne me laisse plus partir"

Cela faisait exactement une semaine que le mariage avait eu lieu. Vincent et Robin étaient partis en Algérie pour récupérer leur fils et chacun étaient rentré chez soi. Une semaine que Yann et Martin avaient couché ensemble et que Yann en rêvait toutes les nuits. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'ils étaient rentré en France. Martin devait être occupé avec Elise, le journaliste ne voulait pas l'embêter alors il traînait chez lui en repensant encore et encore à leur nuit passée ensemble.

De son côté, Martin n'était pas mieux. Elise était chez ses parents depuis une semaine et sans sa fille pour le distraire, ses pensées finissaient toujours par dévirer vers une seule et même personne : Yann. Hugo était bien trop occupé avec sa copine Athéna pour le distraire. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble juste avant leur retour en France. La belle habitait aussi à Paris et était rentrer en même temps qu'eux pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme blond. Heureusement pour l'ancien reporter, sa fille rentrait ce soir là.

Il avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'Elise pourrait l'empêcher de penser à Yann seulement le prénom de celui-ci était la seule chose qui sortait de la bouche du bambin. Elle le réclamait sans cesse, lui et ses livres d'Harry Potter. Martin avait acheté les livres et tenté de les lui lire mais la petite avait décrété qu'il ne savait pas faire les voix des personnages comme l'aîné. Elle voulait Yann. Il tenu 2 jours avant de céder et de l'appeler pour l'inviter à dîner. Dès qu'Elise entendit le prénom de Yann sortir de la bouche de son papa, elle cria qu'elle voulait la suite de l'histoire ce qui fit rire le présentateur à l'autre bout du fil.

Yann arriva à à 19 heures et le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elise raconta au présentateur sa semaine chez ses grands-parents. Ce qui surpris Martin fût de voir à quel point Yann était intéressé par le récit d'Elise, lui posant même des questions et commentant les histoires qu'elle racontait. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé tout les deux à l'île Maurice. L'heure du coucher finit par arriver et Yann se lança alors dans la suite des histoires d'Harry Potter, pour le plus grand bonheur du bambin. Une fois qu'elle fût endormie, Martin invita le plus vieux à rester et regarder un film, ce que Yann accepta immédiatement. Il était heureux de passer du temps avec Elise mais être avec Martin le rendait presque euphorique.

Ça devint une routine pour eux trois. Tout les Vendredi soirs, Yann venait dîner, il lisait Harry Potter à Elise jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme puis il regardait un film avec Martin. Des fois, il lui arrivait même de rester dormir et de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les deux Weill. Parfois, ils passaient la journée du Samedi ensemble aussi. Leur petite routine fût temporairement changé quand Martin invita Vincent, Robin et leur fils à venir dîner. Elise passa la soirée à câliner et faire rire le bébé de 5 mois tandis que les adultes s'extasiaient à chaque gazouillis.

 

«J'ai comparé des photos qu'on a prise à son arrivée et maintenant, je pensais pas qu'il grandirait aussi vite., avoua Robin.

\- Habitue-toi parce qu'on s'en rends pas compte., répliqua Martin avant de désigner sa fille qui faisait des grimaces au bébé. J'ai l'impression qu'Elise était encore un bébé y a 2 mois et pourtant, non.

\- Elle a grandit depuis l'île Maurice. Le médecin a dit qu'elle avait pris 2 centimètres., ajouta Yann.»

 

La remarque de l'aîné sembla anodine pour Martin qui se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant. Vincent et Robin, eux, échangèrent un coup d'œil. Yann se comportait comme un second papa auprès du bambin, même s'il avait l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

 

«Dis-donc, vous êtes devenu une vraie petite famille tout les trois !, s'exclama Vincent, faisant rougir les deux hommes en face de lui.»

 

Ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux, gênés et légèrement troublés. Martin avait envie de l'embrasser mais il se retint, de plus l'heure tournait et il faudrait bientôt aller chercher Elise à l'école. Il élabora alors un plan dans sa tête. Vendredi prochain, Yann viendrait dîner comme d'habitude, seulement il allait s'arranger avec Hugo pour qu'il garde la petite fille. Martin espérait secrètement que ce dîner en tête à tête se finirait bien. Pour tout dire, il était toujours amoureux de Yann. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Sa nuit avec Maxime n'avait rien été face à celle qu'il avait passé avec Yann.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hugo avait accepté de garder Elise avec joie. Depuis qu'il était avec Athéna, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu sa filleule et elle lui manquait beaucoup. Martin avait acheté des sushis pour son dîner avec Yann, ce n'était pas grand chose mais il savait que c'était la nourriture préféré de l'aîné. Il avait dressé la table joliment, mettant quelques bougies parfumés autour de la pièce. À 19 heures précises, le journaliste arriva.

 

«Elise n'est pas là ?, demanda Yann en rentrant dans le salon.

\- Non, c'est juste moi ce soir. Ça te dérange pas, j'espère ?, demanda Martin, timidement.

\- Pas du tout. Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait un effort. Je serais pas venu les mains vides...»

 

Martin le rassura avant qu'ils ne s'installent tout les deux à table. La soirée se déroula joyeusement, la conversation flottant facilement entre eux. Martin lui raconta un peu ce qu'il avait fait comme article pour son travail et les aventures d'Elise à l'école tandis que Yann parlait de la préparation de l'émission pour la rentrée qui arrivait à grands pas. À la fin du repas, Martin débarrassa la table et le présentateur le suivit dans la cuisine.

 

«Yann, ce dîner..., Martin s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.»

 

Yann s'approcha doucement de lui, leurs yeux ne se quittant plus. La tension était électrique entre eux, chacun pouvait le sentir. Le poivre et sel toucha doucement la joue de Martin, celui-ci prenant appui contre la paume. Yann finit par lier leur lèvres tendrement, sa main se posant contre la nuque du plus jeune. Martin approfondit leur baiser, enlaçant le plus vieux et le serrant contre lui. Leur baiser passa très rapidement de tendre à fougueux, leurs mains essayant d'agripper tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le tee-shirt de Yann finit sur le carrelage de la cuisine, tout comme celui de Martin avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers la chambre du plus jeune.

Martin laissa son corps nu tomber contre le matelas moelleux, le corps de Yann venant rapidement sur lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau tandis que leurs bassins se mirent à onduler doucement, leurs provoquant des frissons à tout les deux. Yann murmura à l'oreille du plus jeune qu'il allait le remercier comme il se doit pour ce dîner avant de déposer un baiser papillon derrière son oreille. Les lèvres de l'aîné glissèrent contre son cou avant d'aller contre sa clavicule, la parsemant de baiser aussi légers que l'air. Il attaqua les tétons durcis, faisant gémir Martin. Les lèvres de Yann étaient partout et il sentait son corps se réchauffer délicieusement avant de s'embraser quand le poivre et sel prit son membre en bouche.

Les gémissements rauques de Martin résonnèrent dans tout l'appartement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Yann qui accentua ses caresses jusqu'à l'emmener à l'apothéose. La vision du plus jeune devint blanche quand l'orgasme s'empara de lui, son corps se cambrant et le prénom de son amant quittant sa bouche. Quant-il reprit ses esprits, Yann embrassait doucement son visage. Ses lèvres rouges allant de ses pommette à sa mâchoire avant de finir sur ses lèvres. Martin voulu lui rendre la pareil mais l'aîné refusa, murmurant à son oreille que c'était pour le remercier avant de présenter ses doigts au plus jeune. Il se fit un plaisir de les suçoter, s'amusant à les mordiller en lançant des regards provocateurs au présentateur.

Quelques minutes de préparation plus tard, les deux hommes finirent par s'unir. Yann enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Martin tandis que celui-ci avait déposé une de ses mains derrière la nuque de l'aîné. Leurs corps bougèrent en rythme, leur provoquant à tous les deux des vagues de plaisirs intenses. Leurs gémissements ainsi que le bruit de leurs peaux moites et leurs respirations saccadés emplirent rapidement la pièce. Quand la jouissance arriva, Yann étouffa son gémissement contre la peau dorée de son amant tandis que celui-ci cria presque son prénom. En sueur tout les deux, ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers avant que Yann ne s'allonge à côté du journaliste.

 

«Ne me laisse plus partir., murmura Martin, blotti contre l'aîné.

\- Plus jamais.»


	8. "Je suis chanceux"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le dernier chapitre/épilogue.  
> Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> À très vite !

**Paris, 09 Octobre 2025.**

Quand Yann ouvrit les yeux ce matin là, la première chose qu'il vit fûrent les visages de son mari et de leur fille, tout sourire. Ils lui chantèrent joyeux anniversaire avant de se blottir contre lui, chacun d'un côté. Ils dévorèrent tout les trois le petit-déjeuner que Martin et Elise avait soigneusement préparé pour celui qui fêtait aujourd'hui ses 51 ans. Une journée chargée attendait la petite famille, leurs amis proches allaient venir ce soir pour fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Yann. Une bonne dizaine d'invités seraient là.

 

Une fois l'appartement décoré et les gâteaux au four, ils s'asseyèrent tout les trois sur le canapé en cuir du salon et Elise passa un livre à Yann en lui demandant de le lui lire. Un sourire nostalgique apparût sur son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la couverture du roman. Harry Potter. C'est ce livre là qui avait permit à l'aîné de se rapprocher de celle qui était devenue légalement sa fille. Tant de choses avaient changé en 5 ans. Lui et Martin s'étaient mariés, il avait officiellement adopté Elise, ils vivaient dans un appartement spacieux, il avait même adopté un chiot. Un samoyède qu'ils avaient nommé Yuki -neige en japonais- en raison de son pelage blanc.

 

Elise avait bien grandi. La petite fille avait désormais 8 ans et venait de faire sa rentrée en CE2. Elle adorait l'école et s'était fait pleins d'amis. Encore trois ans et elle entrerait au collège. Les deux papas ne voulaient pas y penser et essayait de profiter un maximum de leur bébé, qui pour l'instant avait encore besoin d'eux. Ils craignaient tout les deux le jour où elle leur annoncerait qu'elle avait rencontrée quelqu'un et qu'elle était amoureuse. Il savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas la garder petite toute sa vie, même si ils en mourraient d'envie tout les deux.

 

Après le départ en retraite de Laurent, Yann avait quitté la présentation de Quotidien pour s'investir à 100% en tant que producteur et c'est Valentine qui lui avait succédé avec brio. L'émission, devenu 1er talk show de France depuis plusieurs années maintenant n'avait pas été détrônée par les nouvelles émissions qui apparaissaient chaque jour. Les audiences s'amélioraient de jour en jour et les commentaires positifs ainsi que les récompenses pour leur travail s'accumulaient. Il arrivait à Yann de venir faire un petit coucou sur le plateau de temps en temps et à Martin d'être invité pour parler des enquêtes et des reportages qu'ils avaient effectué quand la politique étrangère, particulièrement américaine était évoquée, pour le plus grand plaisir des téléspectateurs et des équipes de Bangumi. Elise était devenue la mascotte de la rédaction, passant tout ses Mercredis là bas.

 

Il arrivait à Martin de réaliser quelques reportages à l'étranger pour Bangumi de temps en temps, que ce soit pour Quotidien ou Stupéfiant. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'Elise était un peu plus grande, il pouvait repartir en voyage sereinement et sans culpabiliser. Cependant, Martin ne supportait pas d'être loin de sa famille pour longtemps. Les voyages ne duraient généralement pas plus d'une semaine et il était toujours le plus heureux des hommes quand il retrouvait son mari, sa fille et leur boule de poils à son retour.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Les rires fusaient dans le salon de l'appartement parisien. Tandis que les deux enfants jouait tranquillement tout les deux, les adultes discutaient joyeusement. Vincent et Robin parlaient d'Anis qui grandissait à vu d'œil et qui rentreraient au CP l'année suivante avec Ali et son conjoint, Clément. Bien que leur relation ait surpris le petit groupe d'amis et surtout Yann et Martin qui ne s'étaient pas douter que le meilleur ami de l'un et l'ancien JRI de l'autre tomberaient amoureux, ils avaient tout de suite accepter leur relation. Hugo rigolait avec Maïtena, Mouloud, Panayotis et Alice, la petite amie de celui-ci tandis que sa fiancée parlait de sa grossesse et de son accouchement imminent avec Louise et Charlotte. Yann et Martin étaient eux, en grande discussion avec Valentine, Camille, Azzeddine et Etienne.

 

À 20 heures, les lumières fûrent éteintes et les invités chantonnèrent "joyeux anniversaire" pendant que Martin amenait le gâteau sur la table. Yann, aidé par Elise et Anis souffla les bougies et bientôt, tout les invités dégustaient le délicieux gâteau préparé par la petite famille. Quelques heures plus tard, une fois l'appartement vidé et Elise couchée, Martin trouva son mari sur le balcon en train de fumer une cigarette.

 

 

«Elise dort., murmura t-il en venant coller son torse au dos de Yann, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. L'aîné écrasa sa cigarette et posa ses mains sur celles de Martin. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position. À quoi tu penses ?

\- À quel point j'ai de la chance de vous avoir tout les deux.

\- Et si tu me montrais ça au lit ?, demanda Martin, un sourire taquin au lèvres.»

 

 

Yann ne se fit pas prier et entreprit de lui montrer sa reconnaissance toute la nuit, pour le plus grand bonheur du plus jeune. L'aîné ne le savait pas encore mais ce sentiment de chance ne le quitterait pas et reviendrait souvent dans son esprit. Quand il quitterait ce monde, entouré par Martin, Elise et leurs petits-enfants, c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il fermerait les yeux pour toujours. _Je suis chanceux._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à mon Chaton pour la Beta ! <3


End file.
